Problem: Solve for $g$. $-3+5+6g=11-3g$ $g =$
Explanation: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ g $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} -3+5+6g&=11-3g\\\\ 2+6g&=11-3g &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 2+6g {+3g} &= 11-3g{+3g} &&\gray{\text{Add 3g to each side.}}\\\\ 9g+2&=11 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 9g+2{-2} &= 11{-2} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 2 from each side.}}\\\\ 9g &=9 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{9g}{{9}} &= \dfrac{9}{{9}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 9.}}\\\\ g &= {1} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $g = { 1 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]